


Fanart: Pearls

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal, Character of Color, F/F, Fanart, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-05
Updated: 2011-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-24 08:24:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a prompt at the Porn Battle XI (Eleven Days of Porn):  <a href="http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/35812.html?thread=5349604#cmt5349604">Gwen/Morgana, toys, trust.</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanart: Pearls

  
[](http://i.imgur.com/tVNHg.png)   
  



End file.
